


Working Holiday (kind of)

by vianne78



Series: Nate [9]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Random & Short, Romance, Sex, Slice of life in the wasteland, Smut, Snippets, The boys try to get a break, True Love, assertive Danse, it doesn't go as planned but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vianne78/pseuds/vianne78
Summary: Nate and Danse really, really need a break, and they're willing to work for it. Things never go quite as planned, but at least there's porn in the end.





	Working Holiday (kind of)

More expensive weapons and armor sort of became a problem a few times a year.  
The well-spread habit of hoarding was generally a good thing, but eventually, inevitably, too much stuff was gathered. More than the settlements needed, and more than their own vendors could get rid of. 

Going out and selling all the extra gear could be hard work, and because everyone avoided it to the best of their ability, the loot tended to pile up and make it even harder.  
Nate and Danse jumped at the opportunity this time. 

They had been trying to get a break for weeks, daydreaming simply of some time to spend together, just the two of them, but the onslaught of responsibilities had been ridiculous lately. Taking the tedious job seemed to be their best (and only) chance of getting away. 

But their great escape hadn't started off so good. 

Oppressive heat wrapped around them like a wet, suffocating blanket, and not only was the weather against them, they had made a complete rookie mistake and packed far too much loot. 

Danse chose regular gear over power armor nearly every time these days - without it, it was so much easier to casually touch Nate, or kiss him, or… well, several things were easier without power armor. Except carrying shitloads of stuff.

Strings of bruises were blooming on their skin under the straining shoulder straps, and the overloaded bags kept tearing at the seams. Nate, sweaty and annoyed under the relentless sun, ended up wrapping all of them in layers upon layers of duct tape, muttering “let’s see you try to fall apart _now_ , you goddamn weak-ass sonofabitch” under his breath. 

Danse - wisely - did not ask how Nate planned on getting anything _out_ of the bags, once they got to their next destination. 

Of course, the shopkeepers could only afford so much at a time. To sell everything they had packed in their foolish haste, they would practically have to visit every damn one in the whole Commonwealth. 

Not exactly the break they had been after, and no-one to blame but themselves. Danse sighed. This was only their third day on the road, but already it felt like they’d been at it for _aeons_. 

 

***

 

Danse didn’t have the tolerance nor the patience for the trivial debate and mindgames that went with haggling, so Nate had to deal with that part alone. Danse usually just hovered close by, keeping watch and looking grim. At least it mostly kept the more wily vendors on the straight and narrow.

The new trader of Diamond City paused to examine his fingernails.  
“You know what? I’ll make a package deal for you - 1500 caps for the six weapons, if you throw in a box of ammo for each. Whaddaya say, Vaultie?” 

Ah, there it was, Danse thought idly. The blue fresh-from-the-vault look was, at first, often mistaken for naivety and simple-mindedness - potentially an easy mark for the vultures of wasteland. A repulsive but an understandable mistake, and it was only ever made once. 

Nate smiled sweetly, reminding Danse of a deathclaw they had once met.

“1500, and the shotgun is yours - with all the mods, and I’ll even throw in the ammo. As for the rest of these babies -,” Nate put his hands on the table to lean towards the weasel on the other side and lowered his voice conspiratorially, “you’ll have to perform a lot better.”  
Danse saw the vendor instinctively lean back.  
The poor bastard had already lost. 

As Nate righted himself, the blue, clingy fabric caught Danse’s eye, and the ongoing conversation was all but forgotten. His attention was drawn to Nate’s body, gaze drifting slowly along the seams of the jumpsuit, momentarily pausing on the armor straps, then moving on to the powerful curve of his back - only to end up lingering on his ass. 

Nate’s big, round, firm ass.  
It was as distracting as it was perfect.  
Danse could just _see_ those muscles bunch and strain if Nate pushed his… uhh, right.  
_Maybe not the time to be visualizing that_. 

Danse willed the image away but his body was already responding, and he had to discreetly adjust his position to ease the tightness of his own pants. This was why he had lately taken to wearing the heavier battlecoat whenever he was not wearing power armor - it was long enough to keep the, hmm, _arising_ situations concealed from others.

Danse thought it would only be fair to let Nate know what he was thinking, however. His ass was (again) to blame, after all. 

He stepped casually closer, parallel to Nate but facing the opposite direction to keep the vendor from reading lips. Nate automatically inclined his head to listen, never breaking eye contact with the now slightly sweating trader. 

Danse stifled a smirk as he leaned closer, breathing in the other man’s familiar scent - just deeply enough for Nate to notice - and their shoulders brushed together. His lips skimmed the shell of Nate’s ear.  
“Decorum prohibits it, but I feel like being close to you right now.”  
His voice was a barely audible rumble, the tone of the hushed words implying exactly what he wanted to do to him if they were alone. 

It worked even better than he expected.  
Nate interrupted the transaction he had been in total control of, selling only the shotgun and throwing the other guns back in the pack with a few impatient swipes.  
Danse was delighted and triumphant and thoroughly turned on as Nate stalked out of the building, dragging him by the arm towards Dugout Inn.

 

***

 

“Gotta be the first time in the history of the place,” Nate grumbled.  
He still couldn’t believe the Inn had been fully booked. Fully booked! 

Vadim had been full of apologies, even offered to share his own quarters, but that had hardly solved the issue. So here they were, back on the road. Forced to continue to their next destination, instead of spending the night in relative safety, buried in each other - _and_ they were still lugging much heavier bags than they were supposed to at this point.

Nate glanced at Danse and had to grin. The former Paladin was so pale the color was obvious even through the layers of dust and grime. He looked positively shocked - which he next to never was - and it cheered Nate up considerably. 

Hooking his thumbs under the shoulder straps of the heavy packs, he nudged Danse with his elbow.  
“Hey. Maybe we’ll still make it to the Marina before sundown?” 

Danse looked glum.  
“Considering our luck so far, I doubt we’ll make it there before next _week_.”

 

***

 

“I shouldn’t have said that. I should _not_ have said that,” Danse muttered under his breath later, as they sat backs against a dilapidated concrete wall and waited for a pause in the enemy fire. 

“Could be worse.” Nate pushed a fresh mag in his automatic combat rifle with a resounding click. 

“We’re in the middle of a raider camp with a shitload of stuff slowing us down, we didn’t make it to the Marina before sundown, and your dick is nowhere near where I wanted it by now. Do tell me how it could be worse.” 

Nate reeled back a grin at the last moment. Wow. Judging by the choice of words, Danse was _really_ getting frustrated. _Not that I’m not getting there myself._

Danse hazarded a glance around the edge of their cover and was rewarded by a vigorous shower of bullets. One nearly clipped his nose as he whipped back and looked at Nate, shaking dust and little pieces of concrete from his tousled hair.  
“At least eight that I could see, and two on the roof, probably snipers.”  
Nate thought he looked adorable. And hot. And this was so not the place.

“I think it could be _much_ worse,” Nate repeated, grabbing the lapel of Danse’s coat with one hand and pulling him into a brief kiss, “one of us could be here alone.” 

Nate rolled on his knee, fired a short burst around the corner and rolled back. A choir of furious shouts echoed around the twangs and snaps of the enemy rounds hitting the walls around them.  
“That’s two raiders less. And _why_ are there always some that can’t resist running straight for us with just a pocket knife, or, I dunno, a stick? They _saw_ these rifles, right?”

“Maybe they caught a glimpse of your rear and were desperate for a piece of it,” Danse suggested and rose to take a quick shot through one of the holes in the wall. A gurgling scream was heard starting from the roof of the raider building, only to end abruptly somewhere much lower, as Danse dropped back down.

Nate paused mid-movement.  
“You’re saying my ass would be enough to lure people into their certain deaths?”

“Could be drugs,” Danse amended, concentrating on reloading and missing the glint in Nate’s eyes.

“Right. My ass or possibly drugs.”  
Nate was trying to talk himself out of ditching his weapon to ravish the grumpy tease of a man right then and there. Yeah, sure, he wouldn’t risk their lives like that, probably, but good heavens, he was tempted.  
“Danse?”

“Hm? Where do you want me?”

“Oh, anywhere. Behind that wall, against those damn trees, or right here, right about now,” Nate snapped, “all hot and maybe begging and definitely, definitely gasping my name.”  
His gaze burned right into Danse’s gut, and they both had to fight the urge to just grab one another and go for it. 

Finally Danse laughed, looking sheepish.  
“I’m sorry. I’ve been complaining, haven’t I?”

“I get it. My ass is bewitching like that.” Nate flashed that thousand watt smile, pulling Danse’s eyes to his mouth like a magnet. Staring at the lips he had seen do _so_ many memorable things did nothing to even his blood pressure.

“So it is. This just wasn’t exactly the getaway I was -”

A raider burst into the room, interrupting them - startled, both soldiers fired simultaneously, the force of the hits sending the misfortunate brute flying. He was dead long before he hit the floor on the other side of the ruin. After that, they didn’t have much trouble concentrating on the task at hand.

 

***

 

Six more days came and went without any breaks. If they weren’t surrounded by enemies, there were settlers, travelers or vendors - or they were simply so exhausted they fell asleep the second they had even a moment to themselves. 

Little by little their packages became lighter, though, and finally, when they made their way to Goodneighbor, KL-E-O bought everything they had left. Nate took plenty of components in exchange, such as ballistic fiber and circuitry, but called in a favor from Daisy, the merchant right next door. She sent the shipments to Sanctuary on one of her caravans. 

And so, at long last, their road trip was done. Everything had been sold and exchanged, a couple of settlements had been visited and helped, a bunch of raiders and bugs had been sent to their early graves. 

They were standing in front of Daisy’s Discounts, blinking in the bright midday sun, quiet for a few, slow minutes. Or it might have been half an hour. It was hard to tell.

Nate shifted, tried half-heartedly to form a thought.  
“What do you think we should..?” 

Danse grunted.  
“I’d vote for a cold one, but I’m about to sleep where I stand.”

“Old State House it is,” Nate agreed, and slipped his fingers through Danse’s to lead them to Hancock’s house. In broad daylight the gesture attracted a few whistles and brow waggles, but aside from a muttered “yeah, yeah,” they were too tired to give a flying fuck.

The room Hancock always had ready for Nate was on the top floor, to ensure maximum peace and quiet - away from the commotion of the streets as well as Hancock’s shenanigans, whenever he was around. 

The men standing on guard tipped their hats as they slowly climbed up ( _damn neverending stairs and would it really be too much to ask for an elevator_ ), and then they were closing the sturdy door behind them, finally alone, in the cool quiet of the dim, spacious room. 

The bed was ready for them, all big and soft and sweet heavens, they had never seen anything so inviting in their lives. Except maybe the running water and soaps in the bathroom. Armor and clothes started dropping on the floor. No words were spoken as they helped each other with tricky straps and stuck boots. 

Nate stepped into the tub and turned on the shower, which was noisy and more than a little hiccupy, but it was working and it was not freezing. Danse stepped in right behind him. Nate leaned lightly back against him, letting the water flow over them both, felt Danse nuzzle the back of his head and press his lips softly behind his ear.

They washed each other. Soapy hands slid carefully, reverently over broad backs, minding the still angry bruising on their shoulders. Soon the initially dark grey water gurgling down the drain began to clear up. Unhurried fingers massaged scalps and sore muscles, eliciting quiet groans and half-erections, which they both ignored. 

The squares of cloth serving as towels were rough on their skin, but the touches were soft, and the wordless looks they exchanged were even softer.

Between the sheets, under the pile of heavy blankets, they tangled together and barely managed to murmur an important word or two (“ _Love you_.” “ _Mm, I love y’too_.”) before falling into the peaceful, deep, undisturbed sleep they had been deprived of for days.

 

*** 

 

It was warm. That was the first thing that drifted into Nate’s consciousness.  
Warm and comfortable, and he didn’t want to move. He was already contemplating how long he could actually pull off pretending to be asleep if he just kept lying there, tucked under Danse’s arm, and then...

Then he remembered he didn’t have to.  
Right now there was nowhere to go, nowhere to be but here.  
The most important thing in the world was the steady heartbeat under his hand, and everything else could wait. The thought made Nate smile. He drew a deep, content breath and slowly opened his eyes.

Danse was already awake, looking at him. Nate tilted his head up, skimming his fingers on the smattering of dark hair on Danse’s chest.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” Danse’s answering smile was soft.

“How long’ve you been awake?”

“Not that long,” Danse murmured, his face clearly stating that wasn’t true at all. Light twinkled in his golden brown eyes, and Nate’s smile widened.

“Liar. You could’ve said something.”

“You know I’m not going to... unless absolutely necessary.”

“Uh-huh.” Nate shifted, sliding his hand downward from Danse’s chest, and reached to nuzzle the sharp stubble on his jaw. Danse’s hum turned into a gasp when the wandering hand reached his semi-hard cock, strong fingers closing around it and stroking, slowly, decisively.

“You really couldn’t think of an absolutely necessary reason?” Nate scooted up to speak against Danse’s full lips and then kissed them, softly at first, leisurely. Danse’s arms came up to caress his back, cup the back of his head.

Then a small sound he heard from Danse’s throat completely broke Nate’s resolve to tease his lover into submission - a husky, slow purr that felt like a freefall jolt in his gut, or a hot tongue up his balls, and made him achingly hard between two heartbeats. 

With a strangled groan Nate pushed his tongue deep into the welcoming mouth and made the other soldier arch with another pull of his clever hand. Just a couple of strokes more, and the waiting and the frustration of their trip was gaining on them both all at once. Danse grabbed his arms and with a swift flick of his hips rolled on top, pushing Nate’s legs apart with his.

“I can certainly think of something now,” he growled, and dove right back into the kiss - so, so good - and _oh fuck_ Nate’s smooth, hard shaft under his own shattered every chain of thought in his head. Feeling that first slide was nearly enough to make him come.

Nate attempted to switch their positions once more, but Danse used his full weight to hold Nate in place, trapping his arms above his head and leaning on them heavily while grinding against Nate’s cock, pre-come making it slippery and maddening. His little game was eliciting needy, whiny sounds from the damn beautiful man under him. 

Nate was forced to just take what was given, and he was burning and throbbing and on the verge of barking out orders if he didn’t get more, if he didn’t get what he wanted _right now_ , but he just couldn’t pull back from Danse’s delicious mouth and his hot, expert tongue, not even to make demands, so he just wrapped his long legs around Danse’s hips, impatience in every move -

And then Danse had some mercy - or maybe he was getting impatient too - and he let go of Nate’s arm to reach up - something clattered on the shelf at the end of the bed - and soon his slick fingers were right where Nate wanted them, drawing a slippery line along the cleft of his ass to press firm, teasing circles around his hole but not quite slipping in.

Nate growled into the sloppy kiss, grabbed Danse’s wrist and tried to force the fingers deeper already, but Danse blocked the attempt easily, stopped everything and pulled his head back, slightly out of breath and _shit_ that damn cocky grin on his face was so rare and so fucking sexy -  
He licked a wet trail across Nate’s lower lip.  
“Greedy, baby,” he chided, voice low, commanding, “ask me nicely.”

“No,” Nate panted, laughing, “what are you going to do if I don’t?”

“I’ll think of something.”

“You want to sink them in, I can feel it, so c’mon. Do it already. Make me ready for you. Do it,” Nate taunted and two thick digits shoved in to the knuckle, pushing and curling to find a particular - ah yes, there it was - Nate’s head tipped back and he cried out, long and hoarse. 

It was Danse’s turn to laugh, and the sound rumbled in Nate’s ear, deep and assertive, making him shiver in anticipation.  
“See? All I have to do is this -” Danse scissored his fingers against that spot again and Nate was coming apart under him so fast, “- and there’s so much less mouthing off.”

Danse in control like that was so goddamn hot, Nate’s cock was weeping, throbbing almost painfully between them, and that little pressing twist Danse did inside him would be the end of him soon, and still all he could do was take it. Danse added a third finger, sliding it in easily. Nate was open and pliant and shaking with need.

“You want me to fuck you, Nate? Do you?” Danse asked, all the while continuing with his fingers, and Nate tried to but couldn’t answer, he was gasping desperately but it was useless, there wasn’t enough air in his lungs to force out any words. Danse grinned against his mouth. “I think that’s a firm yes, please.”

The fingers disappeared, but Nate’s protest died in his throat because Danse was already coating himself with more slick and then he was lining up and spoke one more time, lips brushing Nate’s cheek -

“Do you want me to go on? Do you want me inside you?” 

And this time Nate _had to_ give Danse what he was after and ask for it. Nicely. 

“Yes. In me. Yes, _please_.” 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Danse smiled against Nate’s mouth, while the swollen head of his cock breached his hole as a reward, slipping in with ease.

“Oh it’s really fucking hard right now,” Nate managed weakly, and Danse laughed again, pushing his hand into Nate’s hair and grabbing a firm hold. The cerulean eyes looking up at him were dark with feverish want and Danse started sliding in little by little, carefully, _yes, yes, yes_ and it was heaven but far too slow and Nate had had enough of that.

He bit Danse’s lip rudely to make his hips jerk, helped the involuntary move with both hands - and Danse thrust inside him to the hilt, hissing at the surprise and the tight, tight heat that made every muscle in his body coil in near release. 

The almost violent stretch and the burn and the fullness knocked breath right out of Nate again but by gods, _finally_ , it was _so good_ \- Danse was frozen in place and full of concern, trembling with the effort to not move, simultaneously trying to give him time to adjust and berating him.  
“I’m so sorry! You greedy, reckless - I love you - that was so stupid! I’m sorry - Why would you - I - nngh - I’m sorry -” 

But Nate was already regaining his wits, taking Danse’s face in his hands and nibbling at his mouth softly, soothing the bite apologetically with his tongue, making Danse groan and throb inside him.  
“Been waiting all week,” he breathed between kisses, “make love to me, Danse. Please.” 

Danse felt that plea all the way to the tip of his cock, buried deep inside the other man.  
He bent his head down for another kiss, now slower and more gentle, and while his lips were distracting Nate, he slipped a hand between them and _holy fuck_ took a hold of Nate’s aching shaft, swallowing his helpless wail. And then, then Danse began to move. 

He rolled his hips steadily, with just a bit more force each time - his hand moving on Nate’s weeping cock so that lines began to blur and Nate wasn’t always sure who was inside who. He clenched around Danse’s thickness, making his rhythm stutter and control waver, nearly slip.

They were too out of breath to really kiss, their moves growing frenzied and rough, sweat dripping and mixing, the praises falling from Nate’s lips as filthy as the sounds that echoed from the walls and filled the room. Danse buried his face into Nate’s neck, using all of his strength to drive into him, and all of his remaining restraint to make Nate come first. 

Red and white spots erupted behind Nate’s lids every time Danse slammed in, and he could feel the white-hot pressure building rapidly as Danse kept his ferocious rhythm, _oh, ohmyfuck yes yesyes_ and the release started deep within, behind his tightening balls, a stupendous explosion bursting through as he arched and pulsed and took Danse with him. Danse bit into Nate’s shoulder to muffle his own roar and they were coming together, Danse inside him and Nate between them in a hot, wet mess.

 

***

 

They were lying in a tangle of limbs and blankets and pillows quite a while later. 

Nate’s skin was still prickling from the intense orgasm, and he couldn’t feel his toes. He could, however, feel Danse’s load of come gradually leaking out of him, and it was filthy and absolutely perfect. He briefly wondered why his ears were ringing - had he been so loud? He was far too relaxed to bother asking, and wasn’t exactly sure if Danse was even conscious.

Danse was nestled between his thighs, his breath fanning Nate’s clavicle, maybe dozing off or maybe knocked out. Nate stayed silent and spread-eagled and completely boneless under the man he loved, smiling to himself.  
This was exactly what they’d been after. Time. Time together, time to just be, time without plans, or demands, or places to be.

What with all those fluids drying between them, they would probably soon be more or less glued together, so they might as well stay like this indefinitely.

Good plan.

 

***

 

Some days later, Nick Valentine sat on the worn but damn comfortable sofa in Hancock's room. He crossed his legs, patting his pockets, an unlit cigarette hanging between his lips.  
“Preston’s been asking around. I’m gonna go out on a limb here. They’re still in Goodneighbor.” 

Hancock grinned lazily and threw his lighter at the detective.  
“Got no clue what you’re talking about.”

“Uh-huh. Right. My mistake.” Having used it, Nick set the lighter on the table and leaned back, following the first swirls of smoke with his eyes. The old friends sat in companionable silence for a few moments, before Hancock gestured vaguely upwards with his own cigarette.

“Food is being delivered into the attic room a few times a day. Been doing it for a while now. Not stopping just yet, either.” The slight warning in his drawl didn’t go unnoticed, and Nick lifted his hand, lip quirking up slightly.

“No, no. Sounds about right to me, the break is more than well deserved. Hell, last I heard, those two were seen somewhere near Nuka World.”

Hancock barked out a laugh. “Bet they’re having a good ol’ time.” He sat up to grab the glass of whiskey Nick had just poured. 

“And may they continue to do so, at least for a few days more.”  
They both lifted their shots in a toast, more or less smirking as the glasses clinked together, and moved on to other - admittedly less interesting - topics.

 

***


End file.
